


Èirigh na Grèine

by writtenthroughtime



Series: WTT's Posts for ImagineClaireandJamie [15]
Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Canon Divergence AU, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenthroughtime/pseuds/writtenthroughtime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie and Brianna bonding in a world where Bree was born and raised in the 18th century.</p><p>Original Prompt: Imagine the first couple of days after Jamie brings Brianna home to Claire on the Ridge. I would love to hear those conversations, and Brianna's observations of seeing her parents together for the first time... thanks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Father's Daughter

Jamie saw her starting to fuss and cry. Her legs kicking out sharply and her small face going red in anger. Before the fit even had time to fully happen, he scooped her up and held the still grunting and wiggling bairn to his chest.

“Shhh, a leannan.” He cooed. “We dinna wish to wake yer Mam, now do we?”

He rocked his daughter from side-to-side, speaking low into her ear.

The bairn continued to grunt, but gradually calmed down without throwing the crying fit she normally did. Smiling, Jamie kissed the top of his daughter’s ruddy head. He eased the two of them out of the Laird’s chambers, careful not to disturb–a finally slumbering–Claire.

The majority of the house still slept on, only a few beasts were up rooting the ground for their breakfasts. The early streaks of dawn had just begun to tinge the sky, creating a calm and peaceful view through the fog and trees.

The bairn grunted and let out a squawk of annoyance when Jamie readjusted her placement against his chest. He held her so now his chest was to her back, and she could see out before them.

“Ah, I canna wait until ye are strong and big enough to understand what I’m saying, mo chridhe.” He sighed and kissed her head again. Pointing out to the sky, he continued. “Èirigh na grèine is now upon us. Do ye see how the light filters in through the trees, so verra pale and bonnie? It’s bringing the light of new life to the day. Over here,” he pointed towards the barn and stables. “Are where ye’ll learn yer chores with the animals.”

He smiled, and looked down at the infant in his hands, picturing her more grown chasing after the beasts. Jamie let out a short laugh at the image.

“We’ve got chickens, pigs, horses, and dogs roaming our grounds. Ye’ll be friends with all the beasts before long. The dogs will be following after ye, and ye’ll soon be riding atop every horse in the stables!”

He leaned forward and breathed in that unique scent Claire calls ‘pure, innocence that is a baby’s smell.’ He wasna sure she was right about every bairn smelling this way, but he couldna get enough of the warm, soft scent of his daughter.

Jamie didn’t notice as his wife and sister stood in the dooryard watching him with tender smiles. They could hear him from where they stood saying the words of the farming equipment in both English and Gaelic, followed by the names of the plants and animals around the estate.

“Seein’ yer man with a bairn does things to ye, does it no?” Jenny questioned, bumping Claire with her hip.

Claire turned to Jenny, an identical smile on her face. “Indeed it does. I never knew how he could look–”

“Even more handsome? More of a man? So much more than you dreamed possible until ye saw him with a bairn–his bairn–cradled protectively in his arms?”

Claire nodded. “Yes. He was meant to be a father. Look at him,” Claire gestured to where Jamie had wandered towards the broch. “She’s not even two months old, and already he’s showing her everything there is to offer here. His eyes light up when he speaks with her, holds her, or even just watches her sleep.”

A tear of her own began to fall down her cheek. “He’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me and I know as Brianna gets older–or God willing–we have more children, he’ll be out there even more teaching them everything he can think to tell them.”

Jenny gripped Claire’s arm. “Aye, he will.”

They watched until Jamie walked further up the hill in the direction of the small family cemetery.

Jamie whispered the story of their family to Brianna as he climbed the hill.

“And here, a leannan, lay the two that started it all, yer Grandda Brian and Granny Ellen. I’ve ne’er brought ye here before, and I’m sorry I havena done it sooner. I wish ye could meet them in person, a leannan. They’d have spoilt ye rotten and loved ye wi’ all their hearts. I ken they are looking down on ye now wi’ pride and love. Mam, Da, this is yer granddaughter, Brianna Ellen Fraser.” Jamie lay a hand atop the stone markers, praying briefly for each of his parents and his brothers. He pulled from his sporran a few rocks and laid them down in reverence.

“When ye are old enough, Bree, I’ll bring ye here and we can build cairns for each of our family members that have passed. I’ll teach ye how to remember them with honor, how to talk to them when ye need someone to listen that is no yer Mam or I, and most importantly mo chridhe, I’ll teach ye to love and that ye are loved.”

Jamie looked down to see the perfect, peaceful face of his sleeping daughter. His throat was thick with emotion and he let a tear slide down his face.

“I ne’er thought I’d get to meet ye, mo chridhe. When yer Mam was at Lallybroch waiting for me after the battle…I didna believe she was real, now yer both here… With me… And I canna–”

His voice broke with emotion and he cradled his daughter even closer.

“ _ **Tha gaol agam ort, mo chridhe**_.” He whispered into her hair as began the trek back to the house.


	2. Father's Plaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: hi lassies. who would be a doll and make a prompt in which claire comforts baby bree wrapping her around jamie kilt? it is a claire tatic to calm down bree baby every time she doesnt know what else to do about it. tia

Brianna bounced on her mother’s hip while eagerly sucking her thumb. A garbled “Da!” could be heard around her small thumb as the pair gazed out the second story window.

“Yes my darling, your Da is outside.” Claire said smiling, and leaning over, kissed the top of her daughter’s bright red head. The color a brighter shade of her father’s, but the curly texture was that of her mother’s.

“Da! Want Da! Go to Da!” Brianna chanted, emphasizing ‘Da’ with a bounce. Claire laughed at the enthusiasm of her daughter.

“Alright, love. Let’s bring your father a treat? Shall we?” Claire was met with even more enthusiastic bounces followed by small chubby arms whacking her in the face as the small child squealed in delight.

Gathering a discarded plaid from the settee by the hearth, Claire wound it around herself and Brianna before setting off to the kitchens for a treat of sweets and whiskey for Jamie.

“Mrs. Crook?” Claire called out, searching for a basket to carry.

Popping up from behind the counter, the old, kindly woman responded. “Yes Mistress?”

“Have you seen my gathering basket? I could have sworn I left it by the door.” Claire said at the same time Brianna squealed with a laugh.“Crooky! Sweets! Bee wants sweets!”

“Haha, you do, do you little Mistress? Weel I dinna ken if yer Mam would like it if I gave ye sweets.” Mrs. Crook cooed, bending over to tickle the underneath of Brianna’s chin. “As for yer basket, Mistress, I believe Mistress Murray took it out with wee Jamie to gather more potatoes from the drying shed. Can I help ye wi’ the gathering?”

“Oh! No, thank you Mrs. Crook. I wanted to take Jamie a basket of treats. I suppose this flask of whiskey and whatever will fit in my pockets will do.” Claire smiled, hoisting Brianna up higher as she shoved a linen wrapped tart into her pocket.

“Ach! Dinna do that Mistress! Ye’ll ruin yer garb for sure. Here, take this.” Mrs. Cook pulled out a sling of fabric, gently placing it over Claire’s head so that it fell to the opposite side of where Brianna was seated.

“This will work for a wee treat. Dinna fill his belly too much, I’m making venison pie for supper.”

Smiling, Claire grabbed Mrs. Crook’s weathered hand, “Thankyou, Mrs. Crook.”

“Ye are welcome Mistress. Now get going, yer ween looks like she’s about to burst from excitement.” She laughed, steering Claire out of the kitchen and towards the fields.

“Bee see Da! Bee see Da!! Mam see Da?” Bree bounced excitedly.

“Yes, Bree, Mama sees Da.” Claire laughed tightening the plaid around them.

Brianna huffed and pushed at the plaid. “Bee no want blankie. Bee want fee!”

“Oft!” Claire exclaimed as Brianna’s small foot made purchase with her stomach. “Careful love. You have to have the blanket around you, it’s too cold not to. When we get to your father, then you can be free long enough to jump into his arms.”

“Bee be fee!” She squealed.

As they drew closer to Jamie, Bree began bouncing harder making it difficult for Claire to keep her grip on the wiggling girl.

“DA! DA! DA! DA! DA! DA!”

Jamie’s head whipped to the side, a smile spreading across his face. He tossed the pitchfork to the ground and quickly made his way to the two people who made up his entire world. Leaning down he gave Claire a heated kiss while wrapping his arms tightly around her and their daughter.

“Da! Bee want fee wi’ Da!” The impatient little girl cried as she struggled to wrap her arms around her father.

Jamie laughed and plucked Bree out of her mother’s arms, settling her on his own hip. Bree’s eyes went wide as her small curls blew in the wind. “Cold! Bee cold! Bee want blankie!”

“I told you, it was too cold to be without the blanket.” Claire chastised.

Bree wiggled in her father’s arms, burying her face deep into his neck while reaching out with one hand to her mother, longing for the warmth of the plaid she took advantage of moments before.

Jamie chuckled as he pulled up the bottom overflow of his kilt, tucking it around his daughter’s chin.

“Da.” He felt her sigh and relax into him, content to be there. Her small hand reached up, tangling itself into his hair, anchoring herself further into her father’s embrace.

“We brought you a treat.” Claire said, pulling the wrapped pastries from the sling as well as the flask of whiskey.

Jamie’s eyes crinkled in a smile. “Thank ye, Sassenach.” He said reaching his free hand out grab the—now open—flask.

Together they ate the pastries Mrs. Crook had made, keeping up a light banter of conversation until Bree became limp on her father’s chest. Soft snores came from the child while Jamie and Claire snuggled under a single plaid, basking in the joy of their perfect little family.


End file.
